


Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 316

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands (AMC) [8]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Azrán, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 316 of AMC'sInto the Badlands. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 316 ofInto the Badlands.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 316

KANNIN  
May your soul find peace in the world beyond ours.

TRANSLATION  
_Ghalág kwom bânonkhá labá jekh dumún zajá dungwékh._

**Author's Note:**

> For those trying to figure out the etymologies from Spanish, feel free to ask about any specific words in the comments. It was so much fun to be able to finally create my future tonal Spanish. Sad that I won't be able to use it again on this show, but it'll be fun to dip back into it every so often.


End file.
